


a love that crushes like a mace

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, YOU'RE IN MY WORLD KIDS AND IN MY WORLD IT'S INCESSANT FLUFF, almost close to vesperia fam fic but it's not gen either, also since this is relevant now: not de-compliant, not i DO NOT GIVE A DAMN, yes it's schmoopy goopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: For Yuri, it's earth-shattering. For everyone else, it's a Tuesday.





	a love that crushes like a mace

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone new to vesperia thanks to de: welcome! but also as a head's up, this fic is not compliant with de, the same as the rest of my vesperia fics. i don't expect this'll change anytime soon, so if you're looking for flynn and patty to be considered part of the vesperia fam, well. it's just not happening here.
> 
> WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, this was inspired by this (https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm28633092) video, mainly by me seeing どうしよう？ and going "wow you know what's good... love epiphanies," so. here we are LOL.

Yuri realizes the truth on a Tuesday.

It’s nothing special, honestly. They’ve set up camp about half-a-day’s travel away from Dahngrest, but Ba’ul needs his rest and besides, Estelle asks to camp out in the fields tonight. Apparently the stars this time of year around here are really something else, and there isn’t any harm in sleeping out in the open. Yuri gives her the okay, everyone else nodding along with him, and that’s that. So what if Judith rolls her eyes in that fond way of hers, who cares if Raven waggles his eyebrows at him when Estelle hugs him in thanks. No need to make a scene out of something that’s not a big deal in the first place, right?

Karol looks at him kinda funny, but he figures there must be some dirt on his face. He doesn’t think about the way Estelle beams up at him, how his lips curve in a smile back without him even realizing.

Judith’s on dinner duty today, and his guard shift for tonight is right between late night and early morning, so after they finish settling in, he figures it won’t hurt if he squeezes in a quick nap. He picks a spot in the grass not too far off, placing his arms behind his head while Repede takes his own seat beside him. Behind him, he can hear the clanging of pots and pans as Judith gets to work on dinner, tries not to laugh as Raven beats Karol at yet another hand of poker, listens in as Estelle asks Rita if she knows of any astronomy research in Aspio. Even if he wasn’t trying to nap, it’d be enough to lull him into a quiet, easy sleep anyways.

It’s that time of year where the sun only sets quicker and quicker, and by the time he wakes up, the moon already hangs high in the sky. When he turns on his side, he expects to see Repede, either asleep himself or patiently waiting for him to wake up.

Instead, he sees Estelle. Chin in her hands, and even while sitting right next to him, she keeps her gaze on the sky, the softest smile on her lips.

_It’d be nice **,**_ he thinks, _to wake up like this all the time._

Yuri freezes.

That’s weird. This is weird, for him to be thinking like this. First of all, where did that even come from? Second, why would he even think that? Third—

“Oh, Yuri!”

He blinks, looks up to see her looking down at him, that same soft smile still on her face. No—when she realizes he’s looking at her, her smile somehow turns impossibly softer.

Oh. Shit.

_I’m in love with her._

“Good evening,” she says, turns in her spot to better face him. “Did you have a good nap?”

Suddenly, he doesn’t know why he thought everyone made fun of him for no reason. They had every reason, and he would’ve joined them if he saw his own face. It’s so obvious he can’t believe he’s been so stupid as to not realize it earlier.

_I love her._

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was fine.”

Judith’s voice cuts in, loud and clear. “Dinner time, you two!”

They both turn around to see Judith waving them over with a ladle in hand, the rest of the gang already seated and digging in. Estelle laughs, calls back that they’ll be right over, and for a split second, all he can think about is how good it is to hear her laugh. She stands up, dusting herself off, before leaning down and offering her hand to him. Her smile widens, and he thinks his heart actually leaps into his throat.

_What do I do now?_

“Shall we?”

Yuri realizes that he’s in love with Estelle on a Tuesday, an ordinary day as the rest of their friends wait for them come to dinner, and really, nothing’s different. Rita still eats while looking through a blastia panel, and Karol eats his food with the kind of energy only a kid can have. Raven hits on Judith like usual while Judith doesn’t even bat an eye. Up is up, grass is green, and absolutely nothing is different.

He takes her hand, the same way he did in Mantaic, in Dahngrest, the way he always did. The way he now knows that he always wants to.

So there’s one thing that’s different, but he’ll keep that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone recognizes what this title is from, i am so sorry, i absolutely HATE titling and this was the first thing that came to me. please blame rev for enabling me i swear this isn't my fault!


End file.
